According to the prior art, several wireless or wired network architectures are known. Some of these are based on a centralized architecture with a base station exchanging data with the nodes of wired sub-networks, each sub-network being connected with the base station by a remote station via a wired or wireless link. The base station manages the transmission to the nodes of the wired sub-networks via a routing mechanism. The prior technique has the disadvantage of being relatively complex to implement, particularly when the number of nodes of the sub-networks is high.
In particular, a document U.S. Pat. No. 7,006,472 B1 discloses a wireless network supporting more than one quality of service levels with a classification relatively complex to implement.
The documents EP-A-1 575 224 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,495 B1 disclose data transmissions relatively difficult to implement.